Goblin Tinkerer
The 'Goblin Tinkerer '''is a new NPC added in the 1.1 update. He reforges items, giving them different stats. He also is a vendor NPC, this means that he can buy and sell items. __TOC__ Locating Him In order to spawn the Goblin Tinkerer in a world, the only thing you need to do is defeat the Goblin Army at least once in that world. You do not need to beat the Wall of Flesh to find him. He will then normally be found in the Dungeon, Jungle or Underground (Though he technically can be found anywhere under sea level), bound much like the Mechanic or Wizard. You will need to rescue the Goblin Tinkerer by right-clicking on him. In the dungeon, he may be found above or below sea level, though he is usually in the rocky layer. Once rescued, the Goblin Tinkerer will stay in the vicinity until you build and/or assign a suitable Home for him. If he dies before you rescue him, he will respawn at a random location and will still need to be rescued. Reloading the game or dying after finding the Tinkerer without rescuing him will also cause him to respawn at a random location, and he will still need to be rescued. It is highly recommended that you have a suitable house already built for the Goblin Tinkerer before you set out to find him. If you have a suitable house for him when you find him, he won't move in until he dies so that he can respawn near your home. An easy way to find the Goblin Tinkerer is to just search the entire dungeon and exit the world if he's not there. When you enter the world again, the Goblin Tinkerer will respawn in a different location. If you search the dungeon and exit/enter the world enough times, eventually he will respawn in the dungeon and you can rescue him there. The easiest way to teleport him from the dungeon to his house is to use the King Statue. Sells Quotes *(When released) "Thank you for freeing me human! I was tied up and left here by the other goblins. You could say we didn't get along well..." *"That mining helmet-flipper combination looked better on paper." *"Now that I'm an outcast, can I throw away the spiked balls? My pockets hurt." *"Looking for a gadgets expert? I'm your goblin!" *"Goblins are surprisingly easy to anger. In fact, they could start a war over cloth!" (Possibly a reference to a RuneScape quest or the Goblin Battle Standard, which is made of cloth.) *"To be honest, most goblins aren't exactly rocket scientists. Well, some are." *"I just finished my new creation! This version doesn't explode violently if you breathe on it too hard." *"Goblin thieves aren't very good at their job. They can't even steal from an unlocked chest!" (Goblins can't take items out of chests) *"YES, gold is stronger than iron. What are they teaching these humans nowadays?" (Clear reference to the fact that gold is in fact weaker and not as durable as iron in reality, while it is actually stronger than iron, in Terraria, or possibly a reference to Minecraft where gold is portrayed as weaker than iron.) *"Yo, I heard you like rockets and running boots, so I put some rockets in your running boots." (Reference to the "YO DAWG" meme in which a picture of Xzibit is shown saying he heard the reader likes two things and combining the two. And reffering to the Spectre Boots.) *"Hey, does your hat need a motor? I think I have a motor that would fit exactly in the hat." (Possibly a reference to the anime series Doraemon, where the protagonist had a motorized hat that allowed the user to fly) *"Hey... what's (Mechanic's Name) up to? Have you... have you talked to her, by any chance?" (Mechanic must be present; he has a crush on her, vice versa with the Mechanic if the tinkerer is present) *"Silence is golden. Duct tape is Silver." (Possibly a reference to a demotivational image) *"Do you know why we all carry around these spiked balls? Because I don't." *"I can't believe they tied me up and left me here just for pointing out they weren't going east!" (Only when talking in the dungeon, underground, or underground jungle. Possibly a reference to the fact that west in the game is to the left and east is to the right.) *"I thought you would be taller." (Possibly a reference to Star Wars, where Princess Leia upon being rescued by Luke Skywalker comments on his disguise saying "Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?") *"Thanks for your help. Now, I have to finish pacing around aimlessly here. I'm sure we'll meet again." (Only when talking in the dungeon, underground, or underground jungle.) Names Note: Upon adding a new name, make sure you add it according to the ABC list. *Angus *Arback *Boris *Borislov *DarkStar *Dorak *Dalek (''Doctor Who reference) *Darz *Durnok *Engrech *Erwyn *Fahd *Fred *Felix *Fjell *Grodax *Gunak *Gnudar *Henry *Knogs *Mobart *Mrunok *Knub *Knogs *Mrunok *Negurk *Norl *Norbert *Nuxatk *Ragz *Reggin *Sarx *Smador *Stazen *Stezom *Tgerd *THar (Yes, a Capital H) *Theodor *Tkanus *Trogem *Xanos *Xon Notes *Judging by his dialogue, he appears to be an outcast from the Goblin Army. *When the Goblin Tinkerer remarks how the Goblin Army will fight over cloth, it gives a clue on how to summon them using the Tattered Cloth. *One of his quotes refers to the fact that in reality, gold is a far weaker metal than iron. It could also be a reference to the game Minecraft (which is often compared to Terraria), where gold items are also inferor to iron items. *Another quote is a reference to an internet meme "Yo Dawg Xzibit" *He seems to have a crush on the Mechanic and vice versa. *If the Goblin Tinkerer dies after beeing freed, he will respawn like any other NPC near your house and won't have to be freed again. *He is the only NPC that stays in a normal state on a Blood Moon. This is likely because he is a goblin. *The name "Dalek", along with "The Doctor's Outfit", is a reference to British television show Doctor Who. Update Info Category:NPCs Category:1.1 Category:Needs Attention Category:Vendors Category:The Pathogen Testing